


The Days of Old

by DiamondbackMako16



Series: Quests of Yore [1]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Medieval Time Period, Quest, cyclops wizard - Freeform, magic is still plentiful and common, pairing reveal will come later, pre Onward, rogue satyr, warrior/princess elf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondbackMako16/pseuds/DiamondbackMako16
Summary: Princess Velma of the Western Yore, longed for freedom more than the throne itself. While most women in her position would be giddy at the thought of becoming the next queen, Velma preferred the life of excitement and adventure.Specifically, she yearned to be a warrior.Fortunately, or rather, unfortunately, her chance comes when her families powerful relic is stolen in the dead of night. Now, she has the chance to live her dream, if only for a moment.Her new wizard companion, she can deal with.The rogue on the other hand...not so much.
Series: Quests of Yore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805770
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	The Days of Old

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Onward belongs to Disney/Pixar and Dan Scanlon. This fic was written purely for fun and I am making no money off this.
> 
> A/N: This fic takes place waaaay before the events of Onward...back in the days when magic was still well accepted and loved (before science took over). 
> 
> The story also focuses on the small adventure party we briefly see in the films prologue (the trio that took down that dragon in the dungeon). Unfortunately, we don't get a very good or long look at them, but if you look up Alexander Grant's concept art for Onward, you'll find some good art of his rogue satyr and warrior she-elf. 
> 
> For this fic, i'm basing the rogue satyr (who i've dubbed 'Silas') off his concept art form, so he's got orange hair/fur and it sort of looks like he has green eyes, so I gave him green eyes as opposed to the brown we see in the film. 
> 
> As for the elf; in her concept art, she's got long hair that goes down to her waist, yet in the film, her hair is chin length. While I am basing her look off the movie, I will say that as of right now, her hair is long, but it will later be the shorter length we see in the movie. Also in the film, she has brown eyes, but in the concept art, her eyes are blue. I gave her blue eyes in this fic as well. 
> 
> The cyclops wizard looks pretty much the same in his concept art as he does in the film, so he'll look the way we see him in film.

The sky was a beautiful mix of blue, pink, purple with just a hint of orange as the civil twilight made its way across the land.

Up above, stars twinkled as one by one, they disappeared behind the growling light while the double moons grew dimmer and began to seemingly fade away to make room for the oncoming sun. Every so often, a dark silhouette would soar across the sky as dragons, griffins and other creatures of the sky awoke and began their search for their first meal of the day.

Down below, a mist filtered over the ground, only to be disturbed as ground dwelling beings left their shelters and went about their early morning business.

A jackalope stuck his head out of his burrow and sniffed the air cautiously. Smelling nothing dangerous in the immediate area, he stuck his head out and surveyed the area. When he saw that the coast was clear, he hauled himself out of his home and shook out his fur. After a good scratch behind the ear, he set forth in his search for breakfast, his twitching nose leading the away.

Eventually, the antlered Leporidae found what he was looking for; a patch of fresh clovers, still moist with droplets of morning dew.

The jackalope’s eyes glistened and his mouth watered at the bountiful sight. He bound forward, ready to take his first bite, when his ear twitched.

There were footsteps… _rapidly_ approaching footsteps…

Heart racing, the poor jackalope just _barely_ managed to leap to safety before a pair of humanoid feet trampled the patch of greenery. The poor thing could only stare at his ruined meal as his ears drooped in disappointment.

“Sorry!” The offender, a young she-elf in her early to mid-twenties, called back as she continued her sprint back to the village.

She grunted as she hoisted herself over a fallen tree, stumbling only a bit before righting herself and continuing on her way. Her lungs burned and she panted as she ran. Beads of sweat rolled down her temples, and her long braid pounded against her back as he moved.

How could she have been so _careless_? Falling asleep out in the open?! Knowing full well that rogues, or thieves, or any other scoundrel could have happened upon her and down who-know- _what_ to her!

Oh, but the night’s air had felt so _wonderful_ and _fresh_ , and she had been so exhausted from her night-time ‘adventures’, that she just _had_ to sit and rest…and close her eyes…but only for a bit.

 _Gods_ it had been such an unpleasant surprise to open her eyes and realize that sunrise was nearly upon her…

Up ahead, there was a break in the trees, and the elf slowed to a stop as she reached the forest’s edge. Her sky blue eyes scanned the horizon where her village and castle rested. Squinting, she could make out the forms of several villagers slowly making their way to the fields, reluctant to start another monotonous day of hard labor.

The elf pulled up her hood before sprinting towards her village.

As expected, the field workers tensed or gasped and whispered as the ‘rogue’ darted past them, but none of them seemed to recognize the face that was shrouded by the darkness the hood provided. As it were, the cloak, trousers, boots and long sleeve top seemed to disguise her gender as well.

Upon entering the village, she slowed down to a speed walk as she beelined towards the looming castle, keeping her head bowed as she went along.

Unlike the fields, there wasn’t a lot of people roaming the streets, but still, it didn’t hurt to remain cautious.

The elf weaved around homes and businesses until she came upon the stone border of the kingdom’s castle. Several tired looking guards patrolled the border as they kept a lookout for any potential intruders.

The young woman pursed her lips. The changing of the guard hadn’t occurred yet, but if she didn’t act soon, she would miss her chance to sneak back in…

The thought of the consequences was enough to get the she-elf moving, and she maneuvered through the shadows until she came upon the section she _knew_ her companion would be patrolling.

Removing her hood, she cupper her hands near her mouth and gave the ol’ bird call signal before ducking behind a tree. It didn’t take long for the desired face to peak over the edge, and she stepped out from the shadows.

The guard looked behind him before turning back to her and giving the smallest of nods.

With that, the elf dashed forward and after a quick look around, pushed a large slab in the wall, and squeezed in through the narrow opening before sealing it shut behind her. She looked up at the same guard and signaled her thanks before scurrying over to the castle itself. She moved along the walls until she found herself under a painfully familiar balcony. She cupped her hands and gave another birdcall. Seconds later, a face peaked over the railing.

“Oh thank _goodness_!” the face breathed before tossing a long rope over the edge.

The elf tested the rope’s strength with a small tug before swiftly climbing up to the balcony, where she was promptly pulled up and over the edge.

“Your highness, I’m so _relieved_ you’ve made it back! I feared the worst when you hadn’t returned before sunrise!” The other being, a handmaiden satyress gushed as she helped the elf to her feet.

The elf brushed herself off and ushered her companion into her room, “Yes, I know…I stopped for a rest and ending up falling asleep-”

“ _Asleep_?! Out in the _open_?!” The handmaiden gasped.

The elf shushed her through furrowed brows before going over to her chest and rifling through the various clothing within it. Eventually, she pulled out a crimson red dress.

She scrunched her nose at the elegant apparel before turning to her assistant, “Quick! Gather my brushes and perfumes while I get changed!” she instructed as she removed her hood. The satyress nodded just as the elf started to pull off her long-sleeved top.

“Did you at least have a pleasant night, my lady?” The other woman asked.

“Arietta, must I keep reminding you that there is no need for formalities while we’re in private?” The elf scolded lightly.

Arietta bowed her head, “Apologies my la- Princess Velma.”

“Just Velma.” The elf corrected with a sigh as kicked off her boots.

“ _Velma_.”

Velma smiled, “ _Thank_ you.” She pulled off her trousers, “And to answer your question,” she pulled the dress over her head and adjusted the fabric, “It was an enjoyable outing.” She lifted the bottom of her dress as she approached her mirror, “Of course, it would be nicer if I could go out during the _day_ , but I suppose I have to take what I can get.” She undid the tie at the end of her hair and shook out her braid.

Arietta nodded in agreement, “Best to be grateful for the opportunity you already have…with all due respect!”

Velma waved her friend’s sudden apprehension, “You’re _fine_ Arietta. And yes, you’re right. I _should_ be grateful that I’m able to sneak out at _all_ , but still, I can’t help but feel the want for... _more_.” A wistful smile played on her lips.

Arietta tilted her head as she brushed through the princess’ hair, “If I may ask what you mean by ‘more’?” she prodded.

The young royal absentmindedly reached for one of her perfume bottles, “Oh well…it’s silly really…”

“You know I’m all ears.” Arietta assured.

Velma bit her lip, “I…I know I shouldn’t, but…sometime I wish I can just _leave_ this life behind and…never come back.”

The satyress paused, “…What do you mean…?” she asked in concern.

“Not what you _think_ I mean!” Velma reassured, catching on to her friend’s apprehension. Perhaps she should have worded that better…

“All I meant was that I wish _I_ could go out on adventures…” Velma rested her cheek in her hand, “I can just imagine it! Exploring distant lands and meeting new people…going _where_ I want, _when_ I want…the _quests_!” she gushed. “I could actually _earn_ respect, instead of having it given to me because of my family title.”

Arietta gave a slow nod as she began to fix the princess’ hair into a neat braid, “That _does_ sound appealing if not, a tad bit _dangerous_.” She voiced.

A knock from the door silence any further talk of rambunctious outings, and Arietta instinctively went to open the door.

“Your Highness!” The handmaiden breathed as she bowed low.

“Good morning.” An older, female elf greeted as she started her entry into the room, “Is my daughter- oh, excellent! You’re awake.”

“Good morning, mother.” Velma greeted softly from her seat.

“Daughter.” The queen returned before her face scrunched up in disgust, “ _What_ is that _gamey_ smell?!” The higher handmaiden that accompanied the monarch gave a small sniff before wrinkling her nose.

Velma locked eyes with Arietta for a split second before quickly dabbing some perfume onto herself, “Oh…well…last night was so pleasant and fresh that I thought I’d leave my balcony doors open and let in some cool air.” She explained quickly, “Unfortunately, I forgot how… _moist_ our garden smells in the early morning, what with the morning mist and dew and all.”

The queen looked at the doors that were still open, “Hmm. Yes…the garden _does_ tend to hold quite the _pungent_ odor in the morning… _do_ try to keep your doors closed from now on, _regardless_ of how inviting the night’s air seems.” The woman said as she made her way to the balcony to shut the doors. “And what’s more,” she continued as she turned back to her daughter with a frown, “leaving any door or window open at night is dangerous. It only makes it easier for a _fiend_ to get in.”

Velma tried to laugh off her mother’s concern as she began applying her powder, “ _Really_ mother! Father goes through great lengths to ensure our guards are at the top of our game, I _doubt_ anyone would have any luck getting past them!”

“Perhaps not an average denizen, but a stealthy _rogue_ on the other hand… _they_ can get past nearly _anything_.” The queen’s face pulled into a look of disgust and hatred, “ _Filthy_ , thieving, low-life scoundrels, every last one of them!” She sneered.

Velma refrained from rolling her eyes at her mother’s words, “ _Alright_ mother, I’ll be sure to keep everything locked up tight from now on.”

The older elf sniffed haughtily, “Make sure that you do!” She lifted her chin, “Now, finish your business in here and be ready to join your father and I for breakfast. We have a _long_ day head of us.” She turned and made her way out the room, her silent assistant following dutifully behind her.

“Of course, mother.” Velma sighed as Arietta bowed to the queen as she left.

The door shut with a dull click, and both women released the breath they had been holding.

“I must admit, I thought _both_ of us were done for when the queen started asking questions.” Arietta stated with a nervous chuckle.

Velma plucked a small circlet tiara from its headrest and placed it delicately over her head. The small gems embedded in the headpiece gleamed against their silver holding.

The princess smiled as she sat back and took in her simple appearance. She had never been one for extensive makeup, or jewelry, or even extravagant hairstyles. Heck, she didn’t even enjoy wearing _dresses_ , and could barely stand wearing the simplest of gowns. Her tiara was small and practically unnoticeable, not like the crowns her parents wore which screamed ‘look at us, we’re royalty!’.

As if anyone _really_ needed to be reminded of that fact…

Velma stood up and smoothed out her dress, “Shall we?” she asked, making her way to the door.

Arietta perked and nodded with a smile as she followed the next ruler down to the dining area.

* * *

Moments later, the duo entered the dining hall where the king and queen were already sitting in wait. Immediately, the top man frowned at his daughter’s appearance.

“I _pray_ that isn’t what you’re planning to wear when we address the commoners soon…” The King stated in obvious disapproval. The queen remained silent. She had given up trying to spruce their daughter up _long_ ago.

Velma looked down at herself, “Actually…I _am_.” She confessed, “Is there something wrong with the way I look?”

The bustling servants, and even the queen, froze at the gentle challenge.

“You look like a _commoner_!” The king snapped back.

Velma had to disagree.

The complex design of the dress, as well as its bold coloring, looked _nothing_ like the clothing the lower-class women wore.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to disagree with you father. _I_ think this dress is appropriate to wear in front of our people, and I don’t think I guests will mind it later in the evening.” The princess said calmly and truthfully.

The King slammed his utensils down onto the table, “You _dare_ talk to your king and father like that?!” he demanded behind barley withheld rage.

Velma lifted her chin, not wanting to give her father the satisfaction of how scared she truly was, “You made a comment on my attire, and _I_ just gave my opinion right back.”

The king’s face turned a dark shade of purple as his face heated up with rage. Had Velma been a _son_ , he probably wouldn’t have minded the defiance…he would have _welcomed_ it even, as it would have been a sign that his son wasn’t the type to flee from confrontation and knew how to stand up for himself.

But to receive such treatment from a _woman_ , much less a _daughter_ , it was… _humiliating_ …

Humiliating and an insult to his authority. _That’s_ what it was.

“Now listen here, _daughter_ ,” the king pointed a long, slim finger in the princesses’ direction, “I-”

The queen placed a gentle hand on her husband’s free arm, “ _Peace_ Roldan.”

King Roldan lowered his arm briefly before aggressively motioning in their daughter’s direction, “ _How_ can there be peace when _she-_ ”

“Leave her be, my husband.” The high she-elf soothed.

Roland looked into his wife’s eyes and sighed.

 _Damn_ her ability to reign him in…

“Very well Donella.” King Roland sighed heavily. He looked at his daughter, “Take your seat and eat quickly! The commoners will be expecting us soon.” He ordered before going back to his meal.

Velma did as she was asked without further comment and helped herself to a full plate. She ignored the looks her parents sent her as she bit down into a bread roll.

* * *

Later that morning, the townspeople readily closed down their businesses and hung up their tools as they prepared to make their way to the castle for the royal announcement.

That wasn’t to say they were actually _interested_ in what their King had to say, it was more of an excuse to take an early break and perhaps socialize a bit before returning to work. The field works especially enjoyed the bit of time off as standing in the sun was better than actually _working_ in the sun. It wasn’t much, but it was _something_ …

“What do you suppose our dear King has to say _this_ time?” One such field worker inquired to his companion.

The companion, a blading, middle aged elf, took off his hat and wiped his sweat with a handkerchief, “If rumors are to be believed, the princess will be meeting her future groom and wedding arrangements will be discussed…or something of the sort.” He placed his hat back on his head, “No doubt the announcement will be made purely to rub it in our faces that the palace will be having company, and we should _all_ be on our best behavior while the royal guests are here.” The elf rolled his eyes at this.

“If that’s the case, I assume they’ll be passing on the crown then?” The cyclops companion inquired.

The elf leaned close to his friend, “Lets hope _not_. As much as I don’t enjoy our current rulers, I _don’t_ think the princess would be the _best_ person to run the kingdom...”

The cyclops nodded, “Agreed. She seems to be more… _preoccupied_ with other things instead of taking her future role as a ruler seriously.”

The two mutually agreed as they continued their walk to the castle in hushed conversation, though they changed the topic as they joined the rest of the villagers. Eventually, they and their voices merged and disappeared among the growing crowd. Here, everyone seemed to have paired off or formed groups among peers. Amongst the crowd though, stood one lone individual.

The figure, a young satyr, silently surveyed the crowd with stern, dark green eyes. After a moment, he carefully removed the hood of his green cloak to reveal his rather handsome features. Bold ginger hair framed a fair-skinned, freckled face while a well-groomed matching goatee jutted from his chin. The satyr’s lower half matched his hair color (naturally) and cream-colored horns grew from the top of his head. Besides his cloak, his outfit consisted of a green, long-sleeved tunic which was worn under brown, leather armor. On his arms was a set of matching arm guards (leather as well) and his lower legs were wrapped in leather armor as well. Strapped across his back was his quiver of arrows, and in his left hand was the bow itself. A couple of daggers and a small sack of coins hung from his belt which was fitted snuggly around his waist.

All in all, the young man bore the look of a traveler, and thus, an _outsider_ , and it showed…

But that didn’t matter to Silas. He wasn’t there to impress anybody or make friends. He was there because he had a job to do, and his job was all that mattered.

If all went well, he’d be gone by the following night, maybe even sooner if the palace guards were as incompetent as they looked.

The satyr glanced up at the two guards that were perched on the palace balcony. One was currently yawning while the other scanned the sea of faces, a clearly board expression etched on his own face. Several other guards mindlessly patrolled around the crowd, though they were more preoccupied with their own conversations.

He gave a light huff of dismissal. As a professional thief, Silas knew better than to judge a book by it’s cover, _however_ , he also knew that one could learn a lot about a person just from one glance, and by the looks of it, many of these ‘highly trained’ guards didn’t look like they would be a problem.

Not _too_ much of a problem anyway.

Still, it didn’t hurt to come up with a plan or two while he waited for his moment to strike.

A loud fanfare blared out, making many of the citizens, Silas included, wince at the sound. Several people actually covered or rubbed their ears in pain. The young rogue however, merely flicked his ears as he glared up at the balcony as the royal family made their entrance.

Upon seeing their rulers, the crowd quickly composed themselves and broke out into cheers. Silas was one of the few that didn’t partake in the ‘praise’, and simply analyzed the family that looked out over them.

The king was _exactly_ what Silas had expected for an elven king. Tall, slender, and looking _much_ too arrogant and confident for his own good. The queen wasn’t much different from every other queen Silas had seen while on other assignments. She was beautiful yes, but beneath all that fancy makeup and lavish clothing was a woman that looked down on everyone and believed she was better than every other woman in her kingdom. The rogue could see it now, as she _literally_ looked down her nose at her subjects. The young woman that stood on the other side of the king was a puzzle at first, but upon noting how she stood besides the elder patriarchs and how they didn’t object to her standing so close to them, the rogue concluded that _that_ was the kingdom’s princess.

The satyr scowled in thought. With her simplistic choice in attire and lack of makeup, the young woman wasn’t exactly much to look at. In fact, had it not been for the small crown on her head, Silas would have thought she was simply a woman of high society.

Still, her expression of boredom and overall appearance of not wanting to _be_ there, gave Silas the impression that she was just another typical, royal, _brat_.

Silas gave another huff. This was _definitely_ going to be an easy assignment. He’d be back with the guild in _no time_. His green eyes drifted back to the princess, and he practically jumped when he found himself staring into the blue orbs of the young woman. He blinked as she stared down at him.

At first, the princess eyed him with a somewhat curious expression before morphing into one of apparent realization, and then settling into a suspicious glare.

Silas returned her heated gaze in defiance and braced himself for action, should she share her suspicions.

The two maintained eye contact, even as the king droned on about the upcoming events that were going to transpire within the palace that night. The princess _obviously_ knew she was looking at a stranger, and going by his garb and overall aura, she _knew_ he was up to no good, and through her gaze, she was letting him know that she was _not_ going to let him get away with whatever he was planning.

The rogue however, wasn’t one to be intimidated by a spoiled heir to the throne, and he told her so through his own scowl. Royalty be _damned_.

Something brushed against the young man’s arm, and he instinctively turned his attention to the culprit who didn’t even seemed fazed by the rogue’s annoyed gaze. He returned his attention to the princess, but to his annoyance, she had already directed her eyes somewhere else. None the less, Silas could see the corners of her lips quirked ever so slightly in an _obviously_ smug smile.

Silas’ glare darkened.

Scratch that, he was gonna _have_ to keep an eye out for that princess when he snuck into the palace.

 _Gods_ he hoped that stupid goblet his employers were after was worth it…


End file.
